


The stars keep looking at us (but I only want to look at the moon)

by moonbeams (hanaemin)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, I don't know but this got deep, Love Confessions, M/M, Nostalgia, Slow Dancing, and kevin is a nervous wreck, he's also a romantic, juyeon is a fifties music enthusiast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaemin/pseuds/moonbeams
Summary: "Probably there were more stars at that time, I can't even see them sometimes, disadvantages of living in a big city I guess, but the moon, it's always there" says Kevin to answer at the question Juyeon made before, still looking at him, when Juyeon turns to see him, Kevin shyly avoids his gaze, hoping the fact he was looking at Juyeon before wasn't that obvious"Yes... the moon is always there" says Juyeon looking at Kevin with adoration, the black haired doesn't notice
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The stars keep looking at us (but I only want to look at the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> this time I wrote jukev because when this concept came to my mind I was only able to think about them, so this is for the culture, for jukev and jukevists <3
> 
> Please forgive any mistake I could have made, english is not my first language.
> 
> I hope this is enjoyable <3

The apartment, full of darkness moments ago is suddenly illuminated with the bright warm light of the corridor, once Juyeon closes the door it's more evident how the noises of their steps on the wooden floor and the rustling of their movements fills up the place. The chatter they have going on dies once Kevin looks around the apartment and Juyeon centers his attention on him, a few moments in silence pases by

"Why don't you rest a little and take sit" says Juyeon signaling to his couch

"Uh... thanks for coming with me to the exhibition" says softly Kevin, as he awkwardly sits on the little sofa near the entrance. They had been talking lively since they left the gallery, and now at Juyeon's place it's like something on Kevin switched off. The black haired seems more shy and weirdly wary, he's not talking that much and his hands keep fidgeting a little, Juyeon notices, but doesn't comment on anything of that. It's the first time Kevin is on his apartment so it's kind of understandable. 

"It was a pleasure, I really wanted to go" says gently whilst smiling to Kevin, Juyeon stands still looking at him, but the black haired seems more interested on memorizing every single detail about his place, and Juyeon gets it, he too tends to get anxious and shy on non familiar places and situations so he makes his best attempt to make feel Kevin at ease

"Do you want something to drink?... or" Kevin stops looking around abruptly to fixate his eyes on Juyeon, he can sense the effort the other is doing at make him calm down and feel comfortable

"Oh well... a glass of water would be fine" the shyness wavers a little on his voice but he looks more relaxed

Juyeon smiles at him again and goes to the kitchen to get him the water "We can have dinner together if you want... it would be a shame if we waste the opportunity to" says a little louder, trying to be heard over the noise he is making at the kitchen, there's no immediate response and Juyeon is suddenly afraid of have stepped some boundaries. 

After all, it hasn't been that long since he and Kevin met, and while their bond has developed amazingly over the months and they have such good chemistry at the moment, there are some instances where a certain kind of tension arises and tiptoeing around the other feels like more appropriate. Juyeon is about to regret ever asking Kevin to get dinner with him when the dark haired surprises him, standing at the kitchen's door 

"I-I don't know... I don't wanna bother... besides you've been the whole day on my company" a awkward laugh escapes his lips "You could probably use some rest ..." his voice gets more shy and soft at that last statement 

"Oh my god, don't ever say something like that again, I really like to spend time with you Kevin" the taller says with a gentle slightly mortified voice, Kevin it's taken aback by the words for a moment and a soft shade of red blooms on his cheeks 

"O-oh well then, let's order something or do we have to.. cook?" the black haired seems flustered by what Juyeon said before and Juyeon can't really hide the fact that he likes to see Kevin in that state, as a mischievous smile is adorning his face. Kevin notices it and his brows furrow on confusion, just when he is about to ask what's so funny, Juyeon beats him to speak

"Well if you really want to, we can cook, but I would suggest we just simply order some take out, what do you think?" Juyeon consider the scenario of them cooking for a few seconds, and though it would be lovely and he really likes the idea of it, they walked a lot thanks to the art exhibition they visited earlier, and he can tell Kevin is as tired as him 

"Uh yeah.. that... sounds amazing"  
a smile that makes Juyeon eyes transform in pretty crescents appears as soon as Kevin finishes to speak

"Well then, let me order for us, you in the meantime make yourself at home and if you need anything just tell me" Juyeon's voice is all warm and bubbly, he seems very happy and that makes Kevin heart flutter; Kevin stand still a few seconds, dumbfounded at what he just felt.  
By the moment he cames back of his thoughts, Juyeon is out of the kitchen and only the trail of his cologne lingers by his side, accompanying him.

More than a hour has passed, empty containers and leftovers are messily sprawled all over the little table Juyeon keeps on his balcony.  
Both of them are sitting on the floor with their legs crossed and their backs pressed to the wall. The balcony is barely illuminated by the dim light of a lamp but the moonlight makes up for it. The night is cold and the wind is constantly playing with the curtain of the sliding door. 

They didn't talk that much while eating, neither of them were aware of how hungry they were until they took the first bite. And now after finishing almost all the food they got, they are just sitting side by side contemplating de night sky.

"Once again, thank you so much for tagging along with me" Kevin still has his eyes fixed on the moon, he is almost whispering as if him speaking a little bit louder would break the mood 

"You know I love these things too..." Juyeon says with a little smile tugging his lips

"I know but is just that, I love to go to galleries and exhibitions but it's very different and fulfilling when I have the opportunity to actually talk about all the things I feel or think about what I see with someone... and you're so good at listening... and give input, I can't do this with anybody else, it's not the same" Kevin hopes Juyeon can't notice the way his cheeks are burning after letting that out 

"It's a pleasure to listen to you... you tend to get so passionate about it, it's sometimes more endearing to see than the actual artwork" Juyeon says chuckling a little, the red shade on Kevin's cheeks just keeps getting more evident. Kevin really hopes the darkness conceals his blush enough but Juyeon keeps looking at him whilst they talk and Kevin doesn't dare to take his eyes off the moon and face him in case Juyeon is actually aware of the way his entire face is burning.

"You should come with me to the film festival they are helding at downtown bookstore" at that Kevin can't help but turn his head to face him 

"The theme is going to be nostalgia" Juyeon continues, locking his eyes with Kevin's, Kevin can't hold Juyeon's gaze, so his eyes dart to the sky

"Nostalgia?... oh god" Kevin lets out a sigh, and now that he doesn't feel Juyeon's intense gaze on him, once again, he dares to face him. What he doesn't expect is to see Juyeon sporting a tiny pout

"Wha- why you...?"

"You don't wanna go?... but you like that kind of stuff, no?" there's a tinge of sadness on Juyeon's voice, he is kinda whining a little and Kevin can't handle it

"NO... I mean, I do wanna go! sure! of course I want to go... is just" Kevin awkwardly starts to ramble "I don't know... I tend to be nostalgic and I use that for... my art, but I don't like getting sad on purpose" 

"But nostalgia is not only about getting sad, Kevin" the bubbly tone is back on Juyeon and Kevin can breath easy again  
"Nostalgia is a very unique, helpful little thing, it helps to put value on things you have lived, or the world, as a collective experience has lived too, it helps you to not forget, to grow..."

"I know but when I get nostalgic I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the pass of time... like the idea of getting older really haunts me, or I don't know, being aware that there is very little time and I may be not able to accomplish everything I want to do... it just makes me feel uneasy" Kevin starts to rant, he is engaged now with the topic, so passionate about it he can't notice the way Juyeon looks at him with fondness whilst listening to him 

"And like, I sometimes feel like I get too caught on my memories and the past and I don't know if that's a good thing..." this time Kevin turns at Juyeon looking at him like he is searching for something

"I think... is good to be able to remember" Juyeon takes Kevin's hand on his, Kevin is taken by surprise but he just lets Juyeon do it, he can feel how Juyeon is trying to comfort him and the warm his hand emanates is somewhat dissipating the bitter feelings that started to invade him "Is good to remember what you once felt or thought, what you lived and how that made you feel" Juyeon is now caressing Kevin's hand with his thumb "I think it's kind of understandable and totally valid if you're attached to memories you are very fond of, because those are the moments that at some point, made you feel alive and that... shapes you as a person, so it's alright Kev" says while offering a gentle, empathetic smile to the black haired "Just don't forget to live in the moment too, there are lovely and amazing experiences waiting for you" Juyeon stops caressing Kevin's hand and lets it go, sensing Kevin is more at peace now.

"Thanks... Juyeon" says Kevin very moved by everything, he shyly interlock his own fingers, missing the warm of Juyeon's

"For what? I'm the one who nearly sent you on a emotional breakdown" Juyeon seems genuinely worried but still manages to smile at Kevin

"Ugh don't even worry about that... you know how it is, I tend to overthink about everything... I'm actually sorry, I think I got carried away and kinda ruined the mood" says Kevin really regretting his outburst

"Of course you didn't! it's all good Kev" their gazes meet and neither of them breaks the eye contact, Juyeon eyes are looking at him softly and Kevin can almost swear his heartbeat is so loud Juyeon might hear it.

Suddenly, in the distance a distinctive melody breaks the trance for both of them, as now they are focused trying to recognize the song now is playing, even in the distance the music's volume is enough to be heard softly across the street, as a background noise. 

"Talking about nostalgia..." Kevin says now that he is aware of the song 

"Ah, "sleep walk", I love this song" Juyeon seems even more happy than before, he closed his eyes to enjoy the music, the moonlight reflects on his face and Kevin can't stop looking at him. The view is mesmerizing, probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. And he likes art, so, that's saying something

"Actually, I love fifties music, is very pretty... very... I don't know... romantic" Juyeon is still with his eyes closed and Kevin is glad because he can't really take his eyes off Juyeon, he suddenly wishes he had his sketchbook with him so he can capture that view, the moment, forever. He will have to settle with just treasuring everything on his heart.

"The music is pretty but I don't know man... the fifties kinda sucked in some major aspects" Kevin cringes as soon as that leaves his mouth, afraid of have ruined the moment, Juyeon opens his eyes and just lets out a soft chuckle looking at Kevin

"I know and I get what you mean but... it's just that when I think about those times and the nostalgia it carries, there is all this beautiful stuff, like the music, or the films... the art... I don't know, it's not only interesting but it makes me think that even though maybe some things were awful, there was beauty and there was love, and all this art is the testimony of that, don't you think so? I really like to think about it. And sometimes I wonder too, if in those times the sunsets were the same, the colors on the sky, the warmness, if the moon shone the same... do you think there were more stars in the sky?" Juyeon's voice is mellow while speaking and his eyes are contemplating the moon with wonder 

Since Kevin meet Juyeon, he was captivated for the way Juyeon always express what he is thinking or feeling, the way he talks always stirs something inside in him, it's one of the many things he likes about him, one of the things that makes Juyeon so magnetic to him

"Probably there were more stars at that time, I can't even see them sometimes, disadvantages of living in a big city I guess, but the moon, it's always there" says Kevin to answer at the question Juyeon made before, still looking at him, when Juyeon turns to see him, Kevin shyly avoids his gaze, hoping the fact he was looking at Juyeon before wasn't that obvious

"Yes... the moon is always there" says Juyeon looking at Kevin with adoration, the black haired doesn't notice

Another song begins and this time Juyeon stands up automatically, he seems happy and excited 

"This song! Kevin... I love it... " Juyeon's smile is blinding and Kevin can't bother to be ashamed of looking at him the way he looks at the moon, completely marveled 

"Ah "put your head on my shoulders"?... I always associate this song with slow dancing and falling in love.. it's pretty, yes" once again they are looking at each other, Juyeon smiles at him and slowly, starts walking toward Kevin softly raising his hand, inviting Kevin to take it 

"W-what are you doing?" Kevin is slightly confused, he feels electrified, he doesn't really know what's happening but takes Juyeon hand and stands up, staying very close to him

"Would you dance with me?" asks Juyeon in a whisper looking straight to Kevin's eyes

"I-I don't know how to dance..." Kevin's body is acting on his own despite his words, his hands grip softly on Juyeon's shoulders and when Juyeon lays carefully his hands on Kevin's tiny waist, Kevin lets out a nervous sigh 

"Just go with the flow, we don't need to be perfect, nobody is watching, just the moon and the stars" 

They start to sway slowly, Kevin doubting what is he supposed to do with his body at first, eventually he founds the rythmn and when he is comfortable with it, he can't help but stop griping Juyeon's shoulders to wrap his arms around him while he rests his head on Juyeon's chest, Juyeon in return wraps his arms around him too and they keep swaying until the song ends.

No song starts after that, so they stop moving, but they keep hugging in silence. For Kevin it feels like he was always meant to be on Juyeon arms. And Juyeon couldn't be more happy, more full of affection.

"You did that because of what I said about the song and slow dancing?" asks Kevin, words getting a little muffled on Juyeon's chest

"I associate that song with slow dancing too" Juyeon tells him, as if he's revealing his best kept secret 

"Uh... that's... it's funny how we always are on the same page, don't you think?..." Kevin asks closing his eyes, happy

"Or maybe I'm just falling in love and that's why" Juyeon says softly, his voice is warm and full of tenderness, 

"What?" Kevin surprised raises his head to look at Juyeon, incredulous at what he just heard

"The reason I asked you to dance with me.." Juyeon supplies not understanding exactly what is Kevin asking

"No... w-what did you said?" Kevin's eyes are scanning Juyeon's face, trying to figure out if this is just a joke or... if it's real

"Oh...maybe I'm falling in love?" Juyeon repeats, Kevin's emotions are overflowing 

"With me?" Kevin needs to make sure, this is all so unreal, it feels like he is in one of his dreams

"With you... of course!" Juyeon is now giggling, in part because the situation is a little funny to him but also because his nerves can't be helped, after all he basically confessed. 

Kevin is speechless, after a few seconds he blinks, things are starting to make sense to him so, whispering, he asks

"Am I dreaming?" one of Juyeon's arms lefts Kevin's waist, his hand is now cupping Kevin's cheek

"No you're not" Juyeon hasn't feel more happy in his life, he's all giggly 

"Prove it then" Kevin connects his eyes with Juyeon, his face is now full with mischief 

So Juyeon does as Kevin says, doing the only thing he could thought at the moment to prove it, the only thing that's been constantly in his mind since he realized what he felt for Kevin.

Juyeon closes the little gap between them, and connects their lips, softly, hoping Kevin knows all the things he's trying to tell him. And Kevin probably knows, because his arms tighten around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this as much as I do.
> 
> I didn't intend to write for other paring than moonbae, I'm actually working on something moonbae related, but jukev slow dancing was constantly in my mind these days.
> 
> This is also a gift for a very lovely friend (I hope you like it 💖) 
> 
> Please leave kudos, and comments are more than welcome <3
> 
> Have a nice day, stay safe and healthy and don't forget you all are very precious and worthy of love.


End file.
